Asari (list)
A list of CDN's asari, including player-run characters, NPCs, and background/newsfeed characters. Note: it is a point of discussion how common the "T'" surname prefix is among asari; of those listed on the Mass Effect wiki's Asari page, only two have such names, out of eight with listed surnames. However since those two are Liara T'Soni and Aria T'Loak, their great prominence in the games has led many CDN characters to adopt the prefix when devising their own asari names. Due to the small canon sample size, the actual occurrence of the prefix among asari cannot reasonably be inferred; the proportion present in this list should therefore be regarded as possible but unconfirmed as a species-wide trend. Matriarchs (those acknowledged as such, not simply in the 700+ age range) are listed separately below the main list. Contemporary *Aema T'Eal - actor (see: Dirk Black) *Aiora T'Esan - junior vice-president, Armali Council Illium branch *Aisha T'Raam - opera singer *Alia - tattoo artist *Aliza T'Vedri - commando *Alya T'Beyra - professional tennis player *Amara Rusto - professional tennis player, UNAS Open 2186 champion *Anaia Ledavius - commando (see: Nova Spirit) *Aneeda D'Veyra (Sucker Punch) - NAPD policewoman *Anova - singer *Argaux D'Avo - commando (see: Nova Spirit) *Aries Meeri - Yh'Uinden (asari sport) star *Arina Caenis - diplomat *Arysa Gaderos - commando (see: Nova Spirit) *Asharia T'Saeri - forensic analyst, author *Biella La'Biella - babysitter *Celda T'Vanse - sailor (see: Tour Epira) *Chanta T'Kejin - commando (see: Nova Spirit) *Daia T'Nara - escort *Deahra Corlius - singer *Deela Helius - syth-meld performer *Desta T'Res - mercenary *Eafina Meressus - escort agency owner *Ela'Ravi T'Har - commando (see: Nova Spirit) *Elara T'Meyra - mercenary *Elara T'Saeri - daughter of Asharia T'Saeri and Urdnot Nutanx *Elina Moran - co-founder of Visions nightclub chain *Freh'ya - Commando *Gelika Sarsi - artist (From Illium With Love #28) *Giavanna Iessarius - author, editor (From Illium With Love #19) *Glada T'Dami - professor of comparative politics (see: Jeffords Pallone) *Grisank Vimanthia - Illium businesswoman *Hiae Maketari - motorcycle customiser (see: Auora Type Seven) *Heyla Prassus - Nos Astra, Illium, contract lawyer *Holly T'Saeri - adopted daughter of Asharia T'Saeri *Inea T'Nara - commando, cousin of Daia T'Nara (see: Nova Spirit) *Jalessa Lishi - Eclipse data retrieval specialist, deceased (see: Vaun) *Jenita - Illian Stars exotic dance troupe member *Jesia T'Kando - Illian Stars exotic dance troupe leader *Kaira Pesava - masseuse, Mesa Gen Recreation Centre, Nos Astra, Illium *Kalla Janios - co-founder, Sapphire Alliance (Citadel-based sex worker advocacy group) *Kasha Radivus - Illian Stars exotic dance troupe member *Kesea D'Laqua - professional tennis player *Kinara T'Veza - singer *Laira T'Scara - justicar trainee *Leana V'Lashi - paramedic *Leta T'Sofi - commando (see: Nova Spirit) *Linala T'Nek - AEGIS vanguard *Linya M'Tanis - scientist *Lysa - Illian Stars exotic dance troupe member *Maya Kesh - self-defence tutor *Mira D'Rana - Spectre *Myria D'Ysse - deputy to Siaha T'Nara, Attena Political Cybernetics Institute *Myrina Edara - served on the Citadel Fleet in the years before and during the Reaper War. *Naarada Avera - Eclipse captain (see: Vaun) *Narva Becq - technology magnate (see: Far Reach) *Nassa D'Veyra - Eclipse captain *Nira T'Mire - Galactic Cultural Exploration Group spokesperson *Noekam Saburo - commando (see: Nova Spirit) *Nulia T'Raok - angler (see: Mannok-Vahk Tournament) *Nyxanna Maiia - adult film director *Pentha Edara *Phaedra Kyala - former huntress (see: The Life Egregious) *Renaya T'Malar - athlete (see: Biotic Games) *Salisa - receptionist, Parrem, Bandri Mor, Kyasi & Sedric'a, Nos Astra, Illium *Sanjinra T'Dolas - lawyer (see: Iulai Aulus) *Sarah Skamrev - mercenary *Saslir T'Pera - senior engineer aboard Pride of the Republics *Selucia Love - adult film performer, LHM Entertainment partner *Shiana Atrus - former nurse *Siaxa - receptionist, Mesa Gen Recreation Centre, Nos Astra, Illium *Staria - Illian Stars exotic dance troupe member *Sula T'Ress - actor (see: Dirk Black) *Syreena Muralis - singer (see: Blue Blossoms) *Taleeze Driana - engineer and dancer *Teelia T'Mei - AEGIS armourer *Temria Aujury - heart doctor *Tesseria Arteria *Unara T'Zeli - celebrity (see: CDN update 16/04/11) *Valyris Matora - commando (see: Nova Spirit) *Vaun - mercenary *Veal Ditrix - swimwear model *Voniferus - former duct rat *Yayla Dalinari - exotic dancer (see: Matthew Auberger) *Zelana - sister of Linya M'Tanis Matriarchs It is assumed (although unconfirmed) that the single names given to Matriarchs in canon are their first names, rather than separate names taken upon assuming the role of Matriarch. *Matriarch Dara Rens - author, academic *Matriarch Kasgara - commando instructor, Atolia *Matriarch Lenaia - teacher, author, BDSM practicioner *Matriarch Mirala T'Narf - mother of Linya M'Tanis *Matriarch Priya - D/s practicioner *Matriarch Siaha T'Nara - AI theorist *Matriarch Tenzelsus Havital - author, planetary biologist (see: Melded World). *Matriarch Xanya - author *Matriarch Yaqua - first contact theory teacher Historical *Matriarch Iraia - senior crew member of the Maiden Voyage *Sala T'Era - helmswoman of the Maiden Voyage Fiction & Mythology *Ajrakila - goddess of huntresses *Auora - first asari to walk on land (see: Auora's Journey) *Janama - mariner (see: Viseka and Janama) *Jina Mas - goddess of secrets and mischief *Justicar Fate - superheroine *Priestess Tarra T'Dora - superherione (see: Shi'ra: Priestess of Power) *Space Captain Mira - commando *Viseka the Ever Maiden - sea goddess (see: Viseka and Janama) Gallery Daia-wiki-2.jpg|link=Daia T'Nara Asari-milla-fs.jpg|link=Elara T'Meyra Ash-avatar-fs.jpg|link=Asharia T'Saeri Eafina-avatar-fs.jpg|link=Eafina Meressus Siaha-portrait.jpg|link=Siaha T'Nara Vaun-wiki.jpg|link=Vaun Aliza-avatar-fs.jpg|link=Aliza T'Vedri Leana-avatar-fs.jpg|link=Leana V'Lashi Voni-avatar2-fs.jpg|link=Voniferus Wasea.jpg|link=Desta T'Res Young Asari by luciferous.jpg|link=Laira T'Scara Asari by Lichtermeer-2.jpg|link=Biella La'Biella Auora-statue.jpg|link=Auora's Journey Ajrakila-figurine.jpg|link=Ajrakila Linya-avatar-fs.jpg|link=Linya M'Tanis C&c-shiana.jpg|link=Shiana Atrus C&c-alia.jpg|link=Alia Taleeze2-avatar-fs.jpg Frehya small.jpg Category:Asari